Lantern Monster
by lyELF
Summary: "Itu hanya gosip yang tidak benar, Kyu. Monster itu tidak ada!" / "Kau tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai hyung. Bagaimana aku bisa bangga punya hyung penakut seperti mu?" / "Apa kau monster setengah manusia?" / TeukHaeKyu Oneshoot!/


**LANTERN MONSTER.,**

.

.

**Main Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk

.

**Rated** : K+

**Genre** : Friendship, Humor, OS

**Warning** : Typo (s), bad plot, bored, failed humor, OOC

**Disclaimer** : All cast belong to God and themselves, I just own this story plot!

.

** LyELF **

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

.

.

Matahari mulai beranjak dari singgasana nya, secara perlahan hendak masuk ke dalam peraduan nya kembali. Sinar merah keemasan itu memencar di langit menambah keindahan petang ini.

Namun suasana di dalam sebuah hutan kecil di kawasan Gwangju ini jauh dari kesan indah. Hutan kecil ini justru terlihat menyeramkan—terkesan horror. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi ke angkasa dengan daun rindang yang menghalangi sinar yang hendak menyinari hutan tersebut. Karena nya, walau hari masih petang, hutan ini sudah terlihat gelap. Di tambah dengan suasana sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan dedaunan dan serangga hutan. Terkadang suara burung gagak pun terdengar bersahutan membuat bulu roma berdiri.

Itulah yang di rasakan oleh dua anak laki-laki yang sejak beberapa saat lalu tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Kepala mereka menyembul dari balik pohon dengan pandangan lurus ke suatu objek. Sebuah rumah kayu kecil atau bisa di bilang mirip dengan pondok yang berada di tengah hutan kecil ini. Rumah yang terlihat usang, kotor, gelap dan tak terurus. Dan rumah itu menjadi salah satu poin penambah suasana seram dalam hutan ini.

"Kyu, ayo pulang~" ajak seorang anak dengan rambut hitam pada _dongsaeng_ nya, anak berambut _dark brown _sedikit ikal.

Anak yang di panggil Kyu atau Kyuhyun itu menepis tangan Donghae—_hyung_ nya yang terus menarik-narik dirinya untuk segera pergi.

"Ish nanti saja Hae _hyung_. Aku masih penasaran," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari rumah kayu itu. Bagai seorang agen rahasia yang mengintai sasaran nya.

Donghae mendengus sebal. Ia merutuk _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri, kenapa anak ini begitu keras kepala?!

Dengan kesal Donghae beralih menyandarkan punggung nya di sisi pohon, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pandangan nya teralih memperhatikan keadaan hutan kecil ini dengan seksama. Sunyi dan seram, hanya itu kesan yang di dapatkan oleh anak ini. Lagi dan lagi, Donghae menghela napasnya. Ekor matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang masih serius dengan aksi pengintaian nya.

"Ayolah Kyu, kita pulang. Ini hampir malam dan aku tidak mau _eomma_ mencari kita nanti," Donghae masih berusaha membujuk dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh kearah hyung nya itu. Entah karena apa Kyuhyun meneliti wajah Donghae dengan seksama membuat Donghae risih.

Kyuhyun pun menyeringai, "Hae _hyung_ takut ya?" goda nya.

Donghae sedikit terkesiap dan mengerjapkan matanya polos, namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung menggeleng, "S-siapa yang takut? Enak saja!" elaknya sembari mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan lalu mengembalikan perhatian nya pada rumah di depan sana, "Kalau begitu diam. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ akan pulang kantor telat hari ini jadi kau tenang saja, mereka tak akan mencari kita."

Ingin rasanya Donghae menjitak kepala _dongsaeng_ nya itu namun ia adalah _hyung_ yang baik, jadi itu tak mungkin di lakukan nya.

Dengan setengah hati, Donghae kembali menyembulkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Daripada bosan dan bergidik ngeri memandangi suasana hutan, lebih baik ia mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh adik nya itu.

"Kapan monster lentera itu muncul ya?" gumam Kyuhyun penuh dengan rasa penasaran namun gumaman itu justru membuat bulu roma Donghae semakin berdiri.

Ya, saat ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae tengah memperhatikan sebuah rumah yang menjadi pembicaraan teman-teman mereka di sekolah. Konon katanya, rumah kayu di tengah hutan kecil ini di huni oleh sebuah monster lentera. Setiap malam monster itu akan muncul dengan membawa lentera. Dan untuk membuktikan kebenaran dari berita itu, Kyuhyun nekad menyeret _hyung_ nya itu untuk menemani nya ke tempat ini.

"Itu hanya gossip yang tidak benar, Kyu. Monster itu tidak ada!" ucap Donghae sembari merapalkan doa bahwa apa yang di katakan nya pada kyuhyun benar adanya, monster itu tidak ada bukan?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya semangat, "Banyak anak yang kemari dan sudah melihat monster itu, _hyung_."

"Mungkin mereka salah lihat," balas Donghae masih menyangkal kebenaran itu walaupun teman-teman sekelasnya juga sering membicarakan hal ini.

"Karena itu, aku ingin membuktikan nya sekarang!" tekad Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menatap adik nya dengan tatapan lesu.

Hampir satu jam berlalu mereka berada di tempat ini. Langit semakin menggelap, begitu pula dengan suasana hutan. Dan Donghae semakin panik di buatnya. Dia tak pernah suka suasana horror seperti ini. Bukan nya takut, tapi hanya tidak suka. Catat itu!

Jika ada makhluk-makhluk aneh yang muncul nanti lalu menculik mereka bagaimana? _Aigoo_~~

Donghae menggelengkan kepala nya untuk menghilangkan semua pemikiran buruk dan aneh nya. Ekor matanya kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa tetap fokus dan tak merasa bosan memperhatikan rumah itu.

Otak Donghae pun mulai di paksa berpikir. Donghae harus bisa mencari cara agar bisa membujuk Kyuhyun untuk segera pulang.

_**Cling!**_

Bagaikan ada sebuah lampu terang di atas kepalanya, Donghae tersenyum misterus.

"Ah!" Donghae menepuk tangan nya sekali sembari memekik membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kyu, apa kau lupa? Hari ini _Starwars defight_ akan di tayangkan di TV. Kita harus segera pulang atau kita akan ketinggalan film itu," seru Donghae dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun pun langsung menepuk dahi nya tanda ia benar-benar melupakan hal itu, "Aku lupa."

Donghae pun bersorak kegirangan di dalam hati. Ia berhasil! Setelah ini Kyuhyun pasti akan segera pulang. Namun _dongsaeng_ nya itu justru terlihat tengah berpikir sejenak.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "Baiklah…"

Donghae tersenyum puas mendengar sepenggal kalimat yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun. Namun saat melihat seringaian di wajah adiknya, ia menelan ludahnya sulit.

"Kita harus membuktikan ini dengan cara cepat. Ayo kita masuk ke rumah itu, _hyung_!"

"_MWOYA_?!"

Teriakan nyaring Donghae memecah keheningan di hutan kecil tersebut dan mencipatkan sedikit gema. Kyuhyun mengelus telinganya yang baru saja terkena polusi suara itu. Kyuhyun memberikan _death glare_ nya pada _hyung_ nya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "_Andwae_!" sentak nya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dan tatapan yang di buat sepolos mungkin.

"Pokoknya tidak, kita pulang sekarang!" tegas Donghae. Bukankah sebagai _hyung_, Donghae memiliki kuasa yang harus di patuhi _dongsaeng_ nya? Kkk~

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun menggembungan pipi nya kesal. Dia mulai menatap Donghae intens dengan mata nya yang berkaca-kaca.

Oh tidak…

Donghae tidak mungkin bisa menolak jika _dongsaeng_ satu-satu nya itu sudah bersikap begitu. Dia pasti akan luluh seketika.

"Oke, terserah kau," Donghae mendengus sebal sembari membuang tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian. Teknik seperti itu selalu bisa mengalahkan kemarahan Donghae bahkan menuntut hyung nya untuk melakukan apa yang di inginkan olehnya. Kyuhyun tertawa senang di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Donghae sehingga _hyung_ nya keluar dari balik pohon menuju ke rumah kayu tersebut.

Dan tentu saja Donghae terkejut. Dia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun horror, "_Mwo_?"

"_Waeyo_? Sebagai _hyung_, kau harus menuntun dan melindungi ku sebagai _dongsaeng_ bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis nya, "Jadi kau harus berjalan di depan ku."

"_Shireo_!" tolak Donghae mentah-mentah.

Hei Donghae saja sudah bergetar takut berdiri di tengah hutan yang semakin gelap ini dan sekarang Kyuhyun justru menyuruhnya jalan duluan ke kandang monster?

"Ah~ pasti Donghae _hyung_ takut kan?" goda Kyuhyun lagi sembari menatap Donghae dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai _hyung_. Bagaimana aku bisa bangga punya _hyung_ penakut seperti mu," ejek Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu, Donghae pun menggeram kesal. Enak saja. Dia ini laki-laki penuh tanggung jawab, setidaknya itu janji nya pada sang ayah. Dan Kyuhyun harus bangga memiliki nya sebagai hyung. Bagaimana mungkin ia di remehkan oleh adik nya sendiri.

Dengan kesal, Donghae berbalik dan entah keberanian darimana, dia pun mulai melangkah maju mendekati rumah itu. Kyuhyun bersorak penuh kemenangan. Ia langsung berlari kecil ke belakang Donghae dan mengikuti langkah _hyung_ nya itu. Jika boleh jujur, Kyuhyun pun takut. Karena itu dia mengajak Donghae menemani nya kemari.

_**Ngiiit~**_

Bunyi derit kayu yang Donghae dan Kyuhyun injak. Mereka sudah berada di teras rumah kayu itu dan berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua yang terlihat berdebu dan sedikit tua.

Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan namun sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah memeggangi ujung jaket belakang hyung nya itu tanpa Donghae sadari.

"Cepat buka pintu nya, _hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun pelan memerintah Donghae.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor mata nya, penuh harapan agar Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah gelap ini.

"_Hyung_ cepat~" namun harapan nya tak terkabul. Kyuhyun kembali berbisik dengan tidak sabaran.

Donghae menghela napas berat. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat tangan nya hendak mendorong pintu tersebut.

_**Kriiieett~**_

Namun belum sempat Donghae menyentuh permukaan kayu nya, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Suara gesekan antar kayu itu seperti terdengar begitu nyaring. Sontak tubuh Donghae dan Kyuhyun seperti membeku dengan degub jantung yang bertalu-talu.

Entah mengapa detik jam terasa berputar begitu lama saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menanti pintu itu terbuka sempurna dan mereka bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Ya?"

_**Deg!**_

"HUWAAA~ MONSTER LENTERA!"

Teriakan dua anak itu langsung menggema dalam hutan membuat beberapa hewan penghuni hutan itu tersentak kaget.

Donghae langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan kedua nya langsung berlari terbirit meninggalkan rumah tersebut tepat saat sosok yang tak terlihat jelas itu muncul di ambang pintu dengan sebuah lentera lilin di tangan nya. Cahaya lilin dalam lentera yang bersinar temaram dalam kegelapan itu membuat sosok tersebut terlihat menyeramkan di mata Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Ckck, anak iseng lagi _eoh_?"

Sosok itu bersuara dengan suara lembutnya sembari memperhatikan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari keluar hutan. Dia menghela napas nya lalu mulai menggantung lentera cantik yang sedaritadi di pegang nya ke atas langit-langit sebagai penerangan teras luar rumah kayu.

_Hey~ A Mr. Simple~~_

Suara ringtone itu terdengar membuat sosok tersebut merogoh saku celana nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel nya.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Ah~ _Ne_. Leeteuk _imnida_, _sunbaenim_," ucap sosok yang di kira sebagai monster lentera oleh anak-anak itu sembari masuk kembali ke dalam rumah kayu nya lalu menutup pintu nya, mengembalikan suasana horror di dalam hutan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aish Kyu, kau ini tidak kapok ya? Untuk apa kemari lagi?!"

Kyuhyun meringis saat mendengar cerocosan dari Donghae yang terus mengiringi langkah mereka memasuki kawasan hutan kecil. Langkah Kyuhyun terpaksa berhenti saat Donghae menahan lengan nya.

"Kyu!" sentak Donghae kesal karena sejak tadi omongan nya selalu di abaikan.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, "_Hyung_ ku sayang… dengar. Aku mengajak mu kemari untuk mencari kartu member _game_ ku. Jika itu hilang berarti seluruh poin yang ku kumpulkan akan hilang juga."

"Tapi…" Donghae terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tengah hutan. Tadi malam ia sudah tidak bisa tidur dan ia tak mau bertemu dengan sosok mengerikan lagi.

"Ayolah _hyung_, ini masih siang. Tidak mungkin monster itu keluar siang hari," ucap Kyuhyun namun tetap mendapat gelengan kepala dari Donghae.

"_Hyung_, tolong aku~"

Oke, seperti biasa. Donghae tak mungkin menolak jika Kyuhyun sudah menolak dan menatap nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Donghae tahu Kyuhyun sengaja menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menolak.

"Tapi kau jalan duluan," ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan arah menuju rumah di tengah hutan itu. Walau masih siang, suasana sunyi tetap terasa. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga enggan datang kemari lagi. Tapi dengan bodohnya kemarin ia menjatuhkan kartu _membership game center_ nya. Kartu yang sudah menyimpan seluruh poin hasil kerja kerasnya. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun membiarkan nya hilang. _Big No_!

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah mendapat ide. Dia mengapit tangan Donghae lalu menatap hyung nya polos.

"Kita jalan berdampingan saja _hyungie_," seru nya membuat Donghae menghela napas lalu mengangguk pasrah.

Hari ini kedua anak yang masih menyandang status sebagai pelajar sekolah dasar itu pulang cepat. Dan siang ini Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Donghae untuk mencari kartu nya di sekitar hutan dan rumah tersebut.

Mereka melangkah dengan pelan, pandangan nya mereka mencari ke seluruh jalanan hutan. Kyuhyun lupa menjatuhkan kartu nya dimana dan hal itu membuat mereka harus menyusuri jalanan yang mereka lewati kemarin.

"Kau yakin itu jatuh?" tanya Donghae ragu karena belum juga menemukan kartu tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti, "Pasti hyung. Aku menaruh nya di saku celana dan sampai di rumah kartu nya hilang."

"Kenapa tidak di simpan di tas saja? Ish kau ini…"

"Ya! Mana ku tahu akan hilang, biasanya juga tidak hilang," balas Kyuhyun tak mau di salahkan.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mencari.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di depan halaman rumah kayu itu. Mereka saling tatap bingung juga takut. Enggan rasanya kembali melangkah ke teras rumah itu.

"Yakin mau masuk? Lebih baik kau buat baru saja kartu nya," ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Poin ku akan hilang sia-sia."

Donghae mengacak rambut nya kesal. Sungguh kaki nya terasa berat untuk mendekati rumah itu lebih dekat lagi bahkan memasuki terasnya.

"Hae _hyung_~" rengek Kyuhyun sembari menarik-narik pelan tangan Donghae untuk kembali melangkah.

Suasana hutan ini memang tidak menyeramkan seperti kemarin. Sinar matahari masih bisa menyelusup masuk lewat celah rindang pohon dan mampu menyinari hutan ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo," Donghae kembali melangkah sembari menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di samping nya.

"Ah tunggu!" Donghae mengernyit saat Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dan beralih menuju ke sebuah pohon tak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun menunjukan seringaian nya saat melihat sebuah balok kayu. Dia segera mengambil kayu itu dan membawanya kembali pada Donghae.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Donghae bingung melihat _dongsaeng_ nya memeluk balok kayu.

"Jika monster itu keluar, aku akan memukul nya dengan ini," tekad Kyuhyun dengan penuh pancaran ambisius dalam tatapan mata nya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa. Kemarin saja kau berlari ketakutan bersama ku."

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Itu karena kau menarik tangan ku. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah memukuli monster tersebut," ucap nya penuh kepastian walau ia sendiri tak yakin hal itu.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun memang susah di kalahkan jika beradu mulut dan anak itu punya seribu cara membalas ucapan lawan nya. Daripada memperlama dirinya berada di sini, Donghae mulai melangkah memasuki teras rumah.

_**Ngiit~**_

Mereka sudah berada di teras rumah dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh mereka merasa bersyukur. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjongkok dan meneliti lantai kayu teras yang cukup di tutupi daun-daun kering. Mereka mencari sebuah kartu yang Kyuhyun yakin ia jatuhkan di teras ini. Menyingkirkan dedaunan kering dan terus mencari.

"Sudah ketemu, Kyu?" tanya Donghae entah untuk ke berapa kali hingga Kyuhyun malas untuk menjawabnya.

"Kyu!" pekik Donghae karena tak mendapat respon.

Kyuhyun melemparkan beberapa daun di tangan nya, "Jika sudah ketemu, aku pasti memberitahu mu _hyung_."

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menoleh kearahnya.

Dengan tatapan horror, Kyuhyun menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, "Bagaimana jika monster itu mengambil kartu ku, _hyung_?"

_**Pletak!**_

"Ya! Kenapa menjitak ku?!" protes Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pucuk kepalanya yang baru saja menerima jitakan pelan Donghae. Jika bukan _hyung_ nya sudah di pastikan Kyuhyun akan melemparkan balok kayu di tangan nya pada Donghae sebagai pembalasan.

"Monster itu tidak tertarik dengan _game_, untuk apa dia mengambilnya?" dengus Donghae membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Mungkin saja."

"Sudahlah. Cepat cari dan pulang. Jika tidak ketemu, relakan saja."

Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu. Dia sudah mengumpulkan poin dalam kartu selama 1 tahun lebih dan poin nya hampir mencapai 1 juta poin. Bagaimana mungkin ia merelakan nya? Ah~ dia ingin menangis saja rasanya. Tapi menangis tidak mengembalikan kartu nya kan? Toh ia harus tetap bersikap cool di depan semua orang termasuk _hyung_ nya.

Mereka kembali mencari dengan lebih teliti dan serius. Umpatan terkadang keluar dari bibir dua anak itu karena banyaknya dedaunan kering dan ranting yang memenuhi teras rumah itu. Membuat pencarian mereka terhambat.

Dan tanpa Donghae dan Kyuhyun sadari, ada seseorang lain yang sudah berdiri di depan teras rumah kayu. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang dua anak itu lakukan di teras rumah kayu miliknya.

Orang itu membenarkan posisi ransel yang terselampiri di pundak kanan nya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam teras rumah dengan perlahan sedikit berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia berdiri di belakang dua anak yang masih berjongkok di depan pintu rumah nya. Sedikit membungkukan badan dan mencondongkan nya ke arah kedua anak tersebut dan memperhatikan lebih lagi. Senyum geli terpantri di wajahnya karena dua anak itu belum juga menyadari kehadiran nya karena terlalu serius dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Huwaa!"

_**Bruk!**_

_**Dugh!**_

Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung tersentak saat mendengar suara di samping telinga mereka. Donghae berangsur mundur menjauhi suara itu dan terduduk di lantai bersandarkan pintu kayu sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung terjengkak ke depan. Dan orang yang mengangetkan itu harus rela keningnya terkena lemparan balok kayu yang secara reflek ia lempar.

"Aww…"

Kedua nya langsung menatap orang yang sudah ada di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan horror. Orang yang di tatap berdecih pelan sembari mengelus dahinya. Untung tidak berdarah walau ia yakin hasil nya akan membiru nanti nya.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Donghae terbata.

"Aish, kalian ini. Berhati-hatilah dengan kayu itu. Kau bisa melukai orang dengan itu," dengus orang asing tersebut.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling melirik namun tetap memasang tatapan waspada. Entah mengapa pikiran aneh dua anak itu adalah monster lentera menjelma menjadi sosok manusia yaitu orang di hadapan mereka sekarang. Dan setiap saat bisa memakan kedua nya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergidik membayangkan nya.

Orang itu memperhatikan dua anak yang masih terduduk di teras itu dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang di tunjukan pada nya.

"Siapa kau?!" Donghae kembali bertanya sedikit berteriak.

Orang itu pun akhirnya tertawa sebelum menegakan tubuhnya. Ia memandang dua anak yang seperti nya tak asing bagi nya. Dan… Ah! Dia ingat. Dua anak ini yang kemarin sore membuat kehebohan di rumah kayu nya.

"Aku?" Orang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku Leeteuk, kalian?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab. Mereka masih menstabilkan detak jantung nya yang berpacu begitu cepat. Mereka hanya mengerjapkan mata nya polos menatap sosok Leeteuk yang tengah menunjukan senyum khasnya.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan perih di telapak tangan kirinya, "_Hyung_! Tangan ku berdarah!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris saat melihat darah segar di tangan nya.

Sontak Donghae langsung menoleh dan menghampiri _dongsaeng_ nya itu, begitu pula dengan Leeteuk.

Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan melihat nya.

"_Aigoo_… Kenapa bisa berdarah seperti ini, Kyu?!" tanya Donghae yang terlihat panik. Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Luka nya terasa sangat perih.

"_Gwenchana_?" Donghae kembali bertanya sembari menatap mata Kyuhyun yang mulai berair.

"Pasti kau terkena paku payung ini…" seru Leeteuk sembari mengambil sebuah paku payung yang sudah sedikit ternoda oleh darah Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita segera pulang!" Donghae membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Tunggu! Apa rumah mu jauh dari sini?" tanya Leeteuk saat Donghae hendak melangkah.

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan panik lalu menggeleng, "Lumayan jauh."

Leeteuk menghela napas nya. Tak membuang waktu, Leeteuk segera menuju pintu rumah dan membuka nya. Sontak Donghae dan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Kaki mereka reflek mundur menjauhi pintu bahkan mereka sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari jika sosok monster itu kembali muncul.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Leeteuk mempersilahkan dua anak itu untuk masuk.

"_MWO_?! _Shireo_!" tolak Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi nya. Sekarang kakak beradik itu yakin orang di hadapan mereka adalah monster jadi-jadian dan akan memakan mereka saat di dalam rumah. Karena itu lah mereka langsung menolak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Leeteuk heran namun Donghae dan Kyuhyun tak menjawab nya, Mereka justru meneliti dengan was-was apa yang ada di dalam rumah yang gelap itu.

Menyadari apa yang di takuti dua anak tersebut, Leeteuk pun tertawa membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menatap orang asing menurut mereka itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kalian takut monster?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada geli nya.

"Kau monster nya!" pekik Kyuhyun reflek. Leeteuk sedikit tercengang dengan _statement_ itu membuat dirinya semakin tertawa.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling melempar tatapan heran. Siapa orang ini sebenarnya? Kenapa dengan seenak nya dan tanpa takut membuka rumah monster itu? Benarkah dia monsternya?

"Tenang saja, aku bukan monster. Dan tidak ada monster di sini, _kka_ masuklah."

Leeteuk menghela napas karena dua anak itu masih terdiam di tempat dengan tatapan takut dan ragu. Rumah kayu nya ini semakin terkenal saja dengan berita-berita aneh seperti itu—pikirnya.

"Cepat masuk dan kita obati luka mu. Jika tidak segera di cuci dan di obati pasti luka mu akan infeksi," ucap Leeteuk lagi.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan takut. Dengan khawatir, Donghae memperhatikan tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Darah masih mengalir dari luka itu. Dan sebagai _hyung_ tentu ia sangat cemas. Ia tak mau luka di tangan _dongsaeng_ nya semakin parah.

Setelah bergelut dengan pemikiran nya, Donghae beralih menatap Leeteuk dengan seksama. Leeteuk yang sadar dengan tatapan Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya Hae _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat Donghae menarik tangan nya dan melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Tentu Kyuhyun protes dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan _hyung_ nya. Dia takut. Dia tak mau masuk ke rumah gelap itu. Tapi apa daya, Donghae dan Leeteuk sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah ini.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk membiasakan retina mereka berada di ruangan gelap. Mereka berdiri saling berdempetan dan saling mengapit tangan di sebelahnya. Jantung mereka kembali berpacu.

Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa kedua anak ini merasa nyaman dalam rumah dengan suasana gelap ini. Tak ada kesan menyeramkan lagi. Rasanya justru nyaman dan segar. Ada aroma lavender menyeruak masuk ke penciuman membuat mereka tenang.

Leeteuk sendiri mulai melangkah menuju sudut ruangan. Dia segera mengambil sebuah pemantik api. Lalu dengan hati-hati, ia menyalakan sebuah lentera berbentuk bulat di sudut ruangan nya. Cahaya pun mulai berpendar dalam ruangan tersebut, mengikis kegelapan yang ada.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun cukup terkesiap dengan pemandangan di dalam rumah ini. Cahaya sudah membuat mereka mampu melihat setiap sudut ruangan. Dan seketika mereka seakan melupakan tentang horornya rumah ini dan segala macam cerita monster.

Satu… Dua… Tiga… Empat… Lima… Enam… Tujuh…

Ada tujuh buah lentera lilin berbentuk seperti lampion dalam ruangan tersebut. 4 lentera di letakan di setiap sudut ruangan. Satu lentera di atas sebuah meja kayu di tengah ruangan tersebut. Dan 2 lentera lain nya tergantung cantik di atas langit-langit.

Ruangan dalam rumah ini pun sudah terang oleh cahaya lilin dalam lentera. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat ekspresi kagum di wajah dua anak yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

Leeteuk berangsur menuju sebuah lemari kecil di dekat dinding kayu. Hanya sebuah lemari dengan 3 laci tersusun. Ia membuka laci kedua dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak obat. Leeteuk pun mengambil sebuah baskom kecil dari laci ketiga.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan kegiatan Leeteuk dalam diam. Pandangan mereka mengikuti setiap gerakan Leeteuk hingga _namja_ itu duduk bersila di balik meja kayu nya.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri di sana _heum_?" tanya Leeteuk sembari menatap kedua anak itu, "Kemarilah."

Seakan terhipnotis, Donghae dan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati meja dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Leeteuk.

Suasana masih diam dan terkesan canggung. Donghae masih sibuk melihat-lihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan ini sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Leeteuk dengan seksama.

Leeteuk membuka ransel nya dan mengeluarkan sebotol cukup besar air. Ia menuangkan sedikit air itu ke dalam baskom.

"Bersihkan luka mu di sini," ucap Leeteuk sembari menyodorkan baskom berisi air itu ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan baskom itu sejenak dan dengan ragu ia memasukan tangan kiri nya ke dalam baskom kecil tersebut. Ia langsung meringis kesakitan karena luka nya menjadi lebih terasa perih. Melihat adiknya yang kesakitan, tanpa sadar Donghae ikut meringis sembari memegangi tangan nya sendiri yang entah mengapa seakan bisa merasakan perih di tangan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk pun tersenyum geli memperhatikan kedua nya.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun beralih menatap Leeteuk kembali.

"Aku Donghae dan ini _dongsaeng_ ku, Kyuhyun," Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangguk.

Leeteuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu meletakan nya di atas sebuah handuk kecil yang di bawanya. Mengeringkan tangan itu dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, terkadang meringis sakit. Ia memperhatikan wajah Leeteuk yang terlihat teduh itu.

"Kau sendiri? Siapa nama mu?" tanya Donghae.

"Kalian tidak mendengarkan ku tadi?" Leeteuk balik bertanya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling melirik sebelum menggeleng bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Aku Leeteuk, kelas 1 SMA. Kalian kelas berapa?" tanya Leeteuk sembari tersenyum.

"Aku kelas 6," jawab Donghae.

"_Appo_~" gumam Kyuhyun saat Leeteuk membubuhkan obat pada nya, "Aku kelas 4" tambah nya lagi setelahnya.

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti. Ia mulai membubuhi luka Kyuhyun dengan obat lalu menutup nya kapas dan mengeratkan nya dengan sebuah plester transparan.

"Selesai," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan nya dan mengelus perlahan telapak tangan nya, "_Gomawo_."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lalu membereskan kotak obat nya.

"Heum… Leeteuk-_ssi_—"

"Panggil saja Teuki _hyung_," Leeteuk memotong ucapan Donghae.

Donghae menyengir lalu mengelus tengkuk nya.

"_Ne_. Teuki _hyung, gomawo_ sudah mengobati Kyunie. Lalu… Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Leeteuk tak segera menjawab, dia memperhatikan Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Kalian sendiri apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat ini?" Leeteuk balik bertanya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling melirik seakan tengah melakukan kontak batin tentang jawaban apa yang harus mereka berikan.

"Aku… Aku mencari kartu _membership game_ ku yang terjatuh di sini kemarin," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada lesu.

Leeteuk terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Ah!" pekik nya sembari mencari sesuatu di dalam ransel nya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan kerutan bingung.

"Kau mencari kartu ini?" tanya Leeteuk sembari menyodorkan sebuah kartu berwarna silver bercorak biru pada Kyuhyun yang langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kartu ku!" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kartu yang sudah ia cari-cari sejak kemarin malam. Mata berbinar seakan habis menemukan harta karun, "_Gomawo hyung_~"

Donghae tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah bersorak kegirangan. Namun sesaat kemudian, Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan heran dan waspada.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Leeteuk yang sadar dengan tatapan tidak enak dari Donghae.

"Kenapa kartu ini ada di tangan mu. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae _to do point_.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun pun ikut menatap Leeteuk lalu beralih memperhatikan ruangan ini kembali. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan. Dan ia mulai menelan ludahnya sulit, ia baru ingat jika saat ini dia berada di dalam rumah… monster?

"Benarkah kau bukan monster? L-lalu dimana monster nya? Ah! Apa kau monster setengah manusia?!" gumam Kyuhyun polos.

Sontak Leeteuk tertawa hingga menepuk-nepuk meja saat mendengar pertanyaan dua anak di hadapan nya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun mulai mendekatkan diri, mulai ada rasa takut berada di rumah ini.

"Tenang saja, di rumah ku tidak ada monster nya. _Aigoo_… kalian ini—hahaha," Leeteuk terus tertawa sehingga tak menyadari perubahan raut tegang di wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"I-ini rumah mu?" tanya Donghae dengan sangat pelan. Leeteuk mengangguk tanpa bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Jadi benar! Kau… MONSTER LENTERA NYA?!" teriak Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan membuat suasana ramai di rumah ini semakin bertambah.

Leeteuk semakin tertawa mendengar kata 'Monster Lentera'. Ia memeganggi perutnya yang terasa tergelitik hebat. Bahkan setitik air mata sudah menghiasi sudut matanya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling melemparkan tatapan bingung. Apa yang lucu dan apa yang di tertawakan oleh Leeteuk?

"_Omo_ perutku… haha sebenarnya umur kalian berapa? Kalian sudah besar dan masih percaya ada monster di dunia ini?" Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata nya polos, "Kemarin kami melihat nya secara langsung," jawab Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskan nya perlahan untuk menghentikan tawa nya. Ia menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan geli.

"Kemarin kalian bukan melihat monster, tapi aku. Saat aku ingin keluar untuk memasang lentera di teras, kalian sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan langsung berteriak histeris lalu kabur begitu saja," terang Leeteuk.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih terlihat ragu dengan jawaban itu.

Leeteuk menghela napas melihat keraguan di wajah dua anak di hadapan nya ini. Tangan nya mulai terjulur mengambil lentera di atas meja dan mendekatkan lentera itu ke wajahnya.

"Ya?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun terkesiap melihat Leeteuk yang mengulang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sosok itu memang mirip dengan yang mereka lihat kemarin, bedanya kemarin suasana lebih gelap sehingga terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Masih tidak percaya? Apa masih menganggapku sebagai monster lentera?" tanya Leeteuk sembari menggelengkan kepala nya dan meletakan lentera itu kembali di meja.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menyengir canggung sekaligus malu.

"Jadi monster lentera itu benar-benar tidak ada," gumam Donghae.

"Tapi kenapa teman-teman ku bilang monster itu ada?" gumam Kyuhyun heran.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, "Aku pun tak tahu sejak kapan orang-orang mengatakan bahwa rumah kayu ku di huni monster lentera. Ck, konyol sekali."

"Itu salah _hyung_ sendiri. Untuk apa membuat rumah di tengah hutan dan memakai lentera seperti ini?" dengus Kyuhyun kesal karena merasa dirinya terbodohi oleh hal seperti ini padahal ia yakin IQ nya sangat tinggi dan dia termasuk jenius mungkin.

"Jadi _hyung_ tinggal di sini?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Leeteuk tersenyum geli lalu menggeleng, "Tentu saja aku tidak tinggal di sini."

"Ini hanya rumah kayu yang di hadiahkan kedua orang tua ku saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Aku menyukai suasana alami seperti ini jadi aku datang kemari hanya setiap pulang sekolah untuk bersantai dan mengerjakan tugas," terang Leeteuk.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kembali memperhatikan ruangan yang terasa sejuk ini.

"Kenapa di dalam begitu bersih tapi di luar sangat kotor dan terlihat menyeramkan?" gumam Kyuhyun mengomentari.

"Aku sengaja. Habis setelah ada berita monster lentera di rumah ini, banyak anak-anak yang kemari karena penasaran seperti kalian kemarin," ucap Leeteuk, "Sekalian saja aku buat kesan mengerikan, bagus bukan?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya malas mendengar penjelasan itu, "Sama sekali tidak bagus!" seru kedua nya bersamaan. Leeteuk kembali di buat tertawa.

"Kenapa _hyung_ memakai lentera? Kenapa tidak ada lampu?" tanya Donghae sembari meneliti lentera berbentuk bunga teratai di atas meja.

"Pertama, karena tidak mungkin ada listrik di sini jadi tak ada lampu," ucap Leeteuk sembari terkekeh pelan. Donghae dan Kyuhyun meringis karena dengan bodohnya menanyakan hal itu. Tentu saja di tengah hutan ini tak ada listrik walau ini hanya hutan kecil.

Kemudian Leeteuk terdiam sejenak memperhatikan lentera yang mulai di pegang dan di teliti oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Kedua… Karena aku menyukai lentera," jawab Leeteuk sembari mengulas senyuman manis, "Lentera itu sangat indah."

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dan lentera di meja secara bergantian, "Benarkah?" gumamnya.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia mulai mengambil lentera di atas meja itu. Memadamkan lilin di dalam lentera lalu mengeluarkan lilin tersebut. Setelah nya, Leeteuk meletakan lilin di sebelah lenteranya. Ia kembali mengambil pemantik dan menyalakan lilin itu lagi.

"Apa kalian tahu? Lilin itu sangat hebat," ucap Leeteuk membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Mereka mulai memperhatikan Leeteuk dengan seksama.

"Lilin hanya benda kecil namun aku sangat mengagumi nya. Dia mampu mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk memberikan sebuah sinar untuk menerangi sekitar dengan segala keterbatasan nya," Leeteuk mulai menerangkan maksud ucapan nya. Ia tersenyum melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

"Apa kalian mau mengorbankan diri lalu akhirnya mati dan menghilang hanya untuk menjadi terang bagi orang lain seperti lilin?" tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir hingga akhirnya kedua nya menggeleng secara bersamaan.

"Apa harus seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Itu pilihan kalian. Setiap orang bebas menentukan pilihan nya sendiri. Tapi kalau aku… Aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti lilin."

"Kenapa? Kau bisa mati nanti nya bahkan badan mu akan habis," kata Donghae.

"Tidak apa. Aku rela mati demi menjadi sinar dan berguna bagi orang lain. Dengan pengorbanan kita, orang lain bisa melihat di dalam kegelapan. Walau dengan cahaya yang tidak seterang lampu, ia masih berusaha memberikan sinarnya. Suatu perbuatan yang mulia."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar penjelasan itu. Walau masih ada beberapa hal yang tidak di mengerti tapi sedikit banyak mereka tahu maksud ucapan Leeteuk.

"Itu yang membuat ku selalu menganggumi lilin," ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Lalu… Jika kalian tak mampu mengorbankan diri seperti lilin, kalian bisa menjadi ini," Leeteuk mengambil bagian luar lentera, sebuah rangkaian berbentuk teratai dan di lapisi kertas sebagai pelindung.

Donghae memandangi lentera itu dengan seksama sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh permukaan nya.

"Kalian bisa menjadi pelindung dari lilin itu. Melindungi lilin dari angin yang bisa memadamkan cahaya nya. Setia mengelilingi dan melindungi hingga lilin habis dan mati," ucap Leeteuk sembari mematikan lilin itu dan mulai mengembalikan nya ke dalam lentera dan menyalakan nya kembali.

"Setelah satu lilin mati, lentera kertas ini juga akan melindungi lilin lain nya. Dia akan terus ada untuk melindungi banyak lilin. Dia juga berjasa dalam penerangan dalam gelap," Leeteuk tersenyum melihat senyuman antusias di wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin menjadi lentera kertas ini saja," ucap Kyuhyun semangat, "Lentera ini juga hebat. Dia tak pernah lelah melindungi lilin walaupun ia juga menderita karena kepanasan. Benar kan _hyung_?"

Leeteuk terkekeh lalu mengangguk, "_Ne_, kau benar."

"Hae _hyung_, kau sendiri ingin menjadi apa? Lilin atau lentera kertas ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada hyung nya.

Donghae mengelus dagu nya seakan berpikir, "Aku bingung…" gumam nya.

"Heh? Bingung kenapa?"

Donghae tertawa pelan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku ingin mencoba jadi lilin karena lilin adalah sumber cahaya nya. Tapi aku takut tak sanggup. Kalau aku tidak bisa, bolehkan aku berubah menjadi lentera kertas nya?" tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi _childish_ nya.

Sontak Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kau tidak konsisten, _hyung_!" ejek nya.

Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil ikut terkikik geli.

"Kalau kau memiliki semangat untuk menjadi lilin, kau pasti bisa melakukan nya. Pikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain yang akan menerima cahaya mu dan itu akan menjadi kekuatan bagi mu," ucap Leeteuk lagi.

Donghae hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Kyuhyun masih sibuk menertawakan hyung nya itu.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang saja, bagaimana?" tawar Leeteuk sembari memakai ransel nya.

"_Ne hyung. Gomawo_ penjelasan nya," seru Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Leeteuk pun bangkit berdiri di ikuti oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kedua anak itu keluar dari rumah kayu itu terlebih dahulu sedangkan Leeteuk memilih mematikan lentera-lentera sehingga suasana gelap kembali melingkupi rumah kayu nya.

"Aah~ Ternyata monster lentera itu tidak ada," gumam Kyuhyun senang.

Donghae mengangguk antusias, "Mereka semua membuat berita palsu, ish. Sekarang aku tidak akan takut ke tempat ini lagi."

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan mendengar perbincangan dua anak itu di teras rumah kayu. Ia menutup pintu rumah sebelum melangkah keluar. Ia menghampiri Donghae dan Kyuhyun lalu merangkul kedua nya.

"Monster itu memang tidak ada," bisik Leeteuk di antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Dua anak itu mengangguk membenarkan, sungguh bodoh mereka percaya dengan dongeng anak kecil seperti itu padahal mereka sudah cukup besar.

"Tapi…"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar bisikan Leeteuk lagi. Ekor mata kedua nya saling melirik ke arah wajah Leeteuk yang ada di antara mereka.

Leeteuk tersenyum misterius, "Aku pernah melihat hantu wanita memakai pakaian putih berdiri di depan pintu rumah ini. Wajahnya datar dan rambut nya panjang sekali. Dia penjaga asli rumah ini," bisiknya dengan nada pelan dan di buat menakutkan.

Mendengar itu sontak Donghae dan Kyuhyun menegang. Mereka mengerjapkan mata nya berulang saat bulu roma mereka berdiri seketika.

"Jadi hati-hati lah," Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Setelahnya Leeteuk berjalan melewati kedua nya yang masih terdiam.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling melirik sebelum menoleh ke arah belakang, memperhatikan depan pintu rumah kayu itu. Kenapa rumah itu kembali terlihat menyeramkan? Entah hanya imajinasi atau apa, kedua nya seakan melihat sosok yang di ceritakan Leeteuk tengah melambaikan tangan nya.

"Teuki _hyung_!"

Sontak Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari sembari berteriak memanggil nama Leeteuk dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara sahutan dari burung gagak.

Leeteuk tertawa keras memecah kesunyian hutan saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah memeggangi kedua tangan nya dengan begitu erat. Kejahilan nya berhasil menakuti kedua anak itu. Seperti kata orang, ketakutan seseorang justru bisa membuat ilusi dan gambaran dari apa yang mereka pikirkan sendiri.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

Hanya cerita konyol dan iseng setelah nemenin adek nonton monster inc., hahaha

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca FF gaje ini /bow/

Bye~

Sign,

**LyELF**


End file.
